


Run Boy, Run

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Run, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forest Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind the Tags, Omega!Jack, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Every year, a lottery is drawn to decide which omegas will take place in the Yùzhǒng, or as it's more popularly known, the Breeding Run. This year, Jack was unexpectedly chosen to participate--and like every omega before him, he won't be leaving without a pup in his belly and a mate mark carved into his neck. But, it's not called a breeding run for nothing.





	Run Boy, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Here's another heat fic! 
> 
> It seems kind of like this fandom is dying again D: and I am very sad for it. But if you're still around, hey, hi, and hello! If you enjoy this fic, I'd love to hear about it in the comments below!
> 
> P.S. Jack is over eighteen. I don't write underage, even if the title has 'boy' in it.

 

Jack had been  _ running.  _ Feet to ground, heart pounding,  _ running.  _ The scent of alphas in heat clouded the air around him, making it impossible to tell where it was coming from—he was taking every turn on faith alone, hoping that he didn’t get caught. Taking a sharp right, he nearly fell, scrabbling at the loose soil to right himself before darting forward once again.

_ Fuck this, _ Jack rumbled inward, jumping over a fallen tree, knowing that it could cost him precious seconds. But he was almost at his limit anyway—he’d never thought he’d be chosen for the  _ Yùzhǒng. _ The breeding run. Even though he knew it was a lottery, the idea of being chosen to be chased down by alphas in heat had never  _ once  _ been presented as a reality in his mind.

Every year, every fertile omega younger than thirty but older than fifteen was forced to put their name in for the  _ Yùzhǒng.  _ Depending on the number of alphas expected to go into heat, half the number of omegas would be picked to run. This year, for example, there were ten alphas—a large number, honestly. Five fertile omegas had been subsequently picked. It was supposed to be an  _ honour.  _ And made it easier on families—no omega left the event without a child in their stomach and an alpha to pay their dowry.

_ “Omega.” _ The word came from behind him, hollow and hungry. The alpha didn’t sound out of breath in the  _ least,  _ and Jack cursed. Something in alphas loved the chase—he’d hoped that the heartier omegas (which were all the  _ other  _ omegas) would have kept the alphas distracted long enough to… to… he didn’t know, to let him do  _ something. _

Jack had turned his head for a brief second to yell something like,  _ fuck off,  _ at the alpha behind him, but all he managed was a choked-out gasp as an alpha slammed into him from the side. He  _ immediately  _ began to claw and scream, trying desperately to throw the alpha off. Sticks and rocks bit into his back and side as he wiggled around uselessly.

_ Two _ ? He thought dizzily as a hand wound itself into his hair and forced his head into the dirt, muffling his cries.  _ Tw _ o  _ alphas came after me? Why two?  _ A snarled growl came from above him, a warning to the competing alpha, basically telling him that the omega had been caught. If need be, the two alphas would fight over Jack—he prayed that they would. It might give him time to get his feet underneath him.

Another warning cry, from the alpha that’d been behind him. And then a challenging, terrifying  _ yowl _ that had Jack’s blood run cold. He did  _ not  _ want to be mated by that alpha, no  _ sir.  _ That alpha sounded like he’d rip Jack’s throat out. He much preferred the one with a knee in his back and a hand in his hair. A hand slid down to squeeze the back of his neck, and he instantly went limp.

The alpha on top of him moved away, confident that the now boneless pile of mass that was Jack wouldn’t be able to escape. Jack dug his fingers into the dirt, gritting his teeth against the desire to stay still as the two alphas went to face off behind him.

“Come on, come  _ on, _ ” he growled at himself. He didn’t have time to crawl along the forest floor. He needed to get up. He needed to  _ run.  _ But everything in him demanded that he submit, and wait for the winner to fuck him—he winced at the feel of slick beginning to drip from him, sliding down to slip between his thighs. No doubt a product of having his scent glands touched by an alpha in heat.

Jack lifted himself partially off the ground, arms shaking. He turned his head toward the alphas fighting. They were circling each other, fangs bared with any number of horrifying, inhuman sounds spilling from between their teeth. “I hope you fucking kill each other,” he hissed lowly, dragging himself forward. He’d barely gotten a knee underneath him when he was unceremoniously shoved back against the ground. His teeth rattled with the force of it, and he let out a low groan of pain.

A third alpha. It had to be. His scent didn’t match the alpha that had first caught him, and he could still hear the sounds of fighting behind him. They mustn’t have noticed the interloper. Jack tried to jerk up an elbow to shove it in the alpha’s face, but found it batted away without a second thought. Fangs found the back of his neck and bit down,  _ hard. _

Jack let out a shrill cry of pain, though his limbs all fell limp once more. Two near identical howls of rage came from the alphas fighting, but the noise didn’t come closer—it made sense. The alpha on him was easily bigger than the other two and was already rutting against his back. Leaving his scent in quick, possessive strokes.

“Fuck you,” Jack panted out as thick fingers stuck themselves in the hem of pants and tore them away with a single, quick tug. Another round of slick began to seep out of him as the heady,  _ painfully  _ arousing scent of the alpha met his nose. He let go of the residual tension in his body, leaving him completely pliant. “Come on then, you fucking beast. Fuck your kids into me, you fucking monster.” It was supposed to sound angry, but he just sounded  _ tired.  _ Beaten.

The fangs on his neck left to make room for a rough, messy kiss. “Omega,” the alpha purred, dipping his head lower to nuzzle his scent gland.

“Alpha,” Jack snapped back, burying his head into the soil in front of his face. Maybe if he suffocated, he could get out of this. A displeased growl left the alpha above him, but Jack didn’t have the time to care—his underwear were torn away, and he could feel the hard, impossibly long length of the alpha’s cock pressing against him. It was tantalising in the worst of ways, and Jack squeezed his eyes shut in shame. “Fuck your new omega slut, come on. Just fucking do it.”

Jack risked turning his head to see the alpha, and his breath left him—he recognised the alpha from the line-up. Chase Young. He was a visiting noble from the capital. He was adamant about not joining the  _ Yùzhǒng  _ outside of his district but had been forced to join all the same. Alphas could not be trusted to travel so close to their heat.

He turned his head back to the forest floor but was only allowed to do so for a hairbreadth of a second. A hand grabbed at his hair and turned his head sharply to the side, getting him to wince. Chase’s eyes flickered hollowly as he met Jack’s, and he pulled back his lips in a snarl.

“ _ Omega, _ ” he tried again, and Jack felt him grind down against him. Jack swallowed, and then opened his mouth, forcing out a low, submissive whine. He had to submit, or this was going to hurt a lot worse. Chase’s expression relaxed, and he pulled himself up and off of Jack just long enough to shove at his own pants, releasing his cock to the open air. Jack closed his eyes against the sight of it, noting that, yes, it was  _ huge. _

“Please be careful,” Jack begged, knowing that the alpha couldn’t understand him. Chase had to be a day deep in heat at this point. There was nothing left of the dignified man that he’d been a week before. “God, please don’t kill me.”

Something in his tone must’ve struck a chord, however, because a curious nose pressed against the back of his neck. That didn’t stop the hands pulling his thighs apart, however.

 

“I will fuck you full,” Chase soothed softly. Jack shuddered at the promise in his voice—and god, his  _ voice.  _ It had to be illegal. He’d heard it once or twice at the small party all participants were forced to go to the week before, but never this close. It was smooth and thick, like honey. Addicting. “I’ll fuck you full, pretty omega.”

Jack nodded, but bit back the angry retort he had ready. He didn’t want to be fucked, let alone fucked full. “Yes, alpha,” he murmured, trying to daydream about how  _ wealthy  _ he was going to be, carrying the pup of a noble.

“Going to put a pup in this beautiful belly of yours,” Chase cooed, nuzzling the side of his throat affectionately. He pushed his hips forward, sliding his bare cock through Jack’s slick to get it wet. Jack tilted his head to the side, revealing the full length of his neck for Chase.

“Going to be the prettiest pup,” Jack grumbled out, feeling obligated to indulge the alpha in conversation. A hand dipped between his legs, grabbing at his cock—a low whine left Chase when he realised, that while he was producing slick, Jack wasn’t hard. “Oh, suddenly you care about what’s going on with my dick?”

Chase cupped Jack carefully, giving him a smooth stroke as he lined up. He nosed the back of his hair, huffing into it slightly. “I offer you pleasure. Take it.”

Jack had to bite back a sob as Chase shoved forward, sheathing himself completely in a single go. It  _ hurt.  _ Even with all the slick and the supposed  _ natural  _ stretching of his body, it  _ hurt.  _ Every nerve of his body was screaming at him to get away, but his ass kept Chase tightly locked inside, much to the alpha’s delight. He began to kiss at Jack’s neck, more teeth than tongue, but better than nothing.

“Ease,” Chase rumbled out, as if that was going to make a difference. Jack’s body was working overtime to produce more slick, completely unprepared to take an actual  _ real life  _ cock. Jack gritted his teeth and once more tried to press his forehead to the ground, but felt it forced to the side once more.

A twitch of Chase’s hips had Jack scrabbling at the ground, trying to find something to hold onto. But a thrust never came; instead, Chase rolled forward, slow and steady, keeping the head of his cock deeply seated inside Jack. He was slobbering all over Jack’s neck again, and he had the mind to hope this wasn’t what he was normally like in bed. He wasn’t even  _ close  _ to his mate mark.

“Breathe,” Chase rumbled against the side of his neck. “Breathe, my precious omega.” A thrust, short and controlled had Jack  _ whining.  _ One hand still in his hair, the other found Jack’s hip. It actually felt kind of… well,  _ good.  _ He widened his legs and propped his hips a bit higher, letting his cheeks burn with mild shame at the action. But he was an omega; he’d gotten wet when an alpha in heat got within inches of him like a whore. He might as well lift his hips and arch his back like one too.

“Precious,” Chase insisted after a moment or two. “Nice, wet,  _ precious.  _ Fertile. Going to be knotted and pupped.” He nipped at the back of Jack’s neck possessively, and Jack shuddered. “Mine.”

“All yours,” Jack wheezed out—Chase wasn’t necessarily being gentle, but he was being gentle for a  _ heat.  _ Jack had expected more rough fucking, but here Chase was, making sure he was loose enough to take a pounding. And he sounded uniquely sweet in his praise—again, Jack expected more  _ slut  _ and  _ whore  _ and  _ bitch.  _ But instead he got  _ precious  _ and  _ beautiful _ . It was a nice surprise that had him arching higher and pressing back against the cock inside him. And his own cock was showing interest now, standing tall.

It wasn’t long until Jack felt Chase’s knot, pressing against his entrance; not pushing in, simply resting there as Chase’s thrusts started to hit hard and deep. Moans spilled from Jack’s mouth without a thought, and for a second he could pretend he wasn’t being fucked in the dirt. And being slobbered on,  _ again.  _ He grunted and shifted, trying to rub some of the saliva away.

Chase sat up, suddenly, pulling both of his hands to Jack’s hips. His claws were digging into them now, sharp enough to draw blood. Skin slapped against skin sharply, getting Jack to grunt and groan with each one. His hips were going to  _ hurt.  _ In fact, fuck his hips—everything was going to hurt. He was going to be covered in cuts and bruises, bloated from cum. He was going to be a  _ mess. _

But at least his nana was going to be happy.

A rough shove had Chase’s cock slamming against his prostate, and Jack howled like he’d just been lit on fire. His body went rigid, but Chase didn’t allow him a single second to adjust to the pleasure shrieking through his veins. He continued to fuck him at the same angle, now that he’d found it, ripping any number of lewd noises from him.

“Good omega,” Chase grunted, running a hand down Jack’s still clothed back. His hand snagged in the cloth—and then the cloth was torn away, revealing the pale of his skin. He jumped when kisses were placed over his shoulders, and a wet tongue licked away sweat.

“Your good omega?” Jack asked softly when he found the breath.

“My good omega,” Chase agreed. He leaned over and stuck his head back against Jack’s neck. “Good omega, my good omega. Going to mate you. Going to mark you.”

Jack nodded. “Going to pup me,” he croaked out. His neck was beginning to ache at the angle it was forced to keep. He was going to be pupped. There was a cock in him, and a knot teasing his hole, and he was going to be  _ pregnant  _ because of them. “Pup me,  _ please.” _

Fangs grazed his scent gland at the plea. “Stay still,” Chase grunted, smearing blood where he adjusted his hands. “Gonna knot your greedy little hole,” he continued to whisper. Jack nodded and closed his eyes, wondering when he’d opened them. “My beautiful omega, going to knot you.”

“Please,  _ alpha,” _ Jack whistled out, finding his plea genuine. Pleasure was building in his gut, and he could feel his cock leaking pre-cum all over his belly and dripping to the forest floor. A hand snaked back around to grab his cock, and that’s all it took for Jack to collapse against the ground, body shaking and a sobbed beg leaving his lips. “ _ Please,  _ need your knot,  _ please. _ ” He didn’t know if he could reach orgasm without it.

Chase grabbed at one of Jack’s shoulders, pinning him in place. Once secure, Chase began to thrust and grind, trying to get his knot inside Jack; this gave Jack plenty of time to marvel at how  _ enormous  _ the knot in question was. It was as big as a fist, easy. There was no way it could fit inside him, and yet it  _ did,  _ eventually slipping past resisting muscle—and once it was inside, it  _ swelled. _

The moment it locked inside, Jack was lost. He came into Chase’s hand and onto the ground beneath him—and he thought he’d scream at the sheer pleasure of it. But any noise he tried to make was cut off by the feeling of fangs slicing into his neck, burying deep into his skin and undoubtedly scarring his mate mark. A soft, almost quiet sob followed, barely audible. Not only due to the pain, but due to the sheer discomfort of being… being  _ bred.  _ There was so much cum pouring into him, it was  _ ridiculous.  _ It easily filled him past what he’d consider capacity.

A dutiful tongue began to clean away the blood on his neck, occasionally dipping into the weeping marks. Jack snapped at him when he did this for the fourth or fifth time, unhappy with the pain that sparked with the action. Chase rubbed his bloody mouth across Jack’s cheek in response, before hunkering down over him. There was a put-off whine from somewhere behind the pair, and Jack startled, realising that the other alphas were still over there. Just…  _ watching. _

“Did all the other omegas get caught or something?” he muttered to himself, pulling his head away when a soft tongue began to clean the dirt off his face. “Stop that, it’s gross.” He tried to pull it away further, but couldn’t—he let out a frustrated sigh, hoping that Chase’s heat would only last three days. He was already in enough pain to last him a lifetime—and his head was only  _ beginning  _ to hurt.

He heard the other alphas reluctantly shuffle away, and Jack had to wonder what they’d been waiting for. An opportunity? Maybe they didn’t think that Chase was going to mark him.

“You’re a sneaky bastard,” Jack complimented, grunting when he felt Chase rock inside him, and he squeaked as he did so. It’d be a bit before the knot would deflate, but Chase’s knot was rubbing against his prostate just  _ right.  _ And he knew it too. He nuzzled Jack’s neck again and let out a happy purr as he did so.

“Wanted you from the beginning,” Chase grunted out, hooking his arms up and under Jack’s torso. He lifted Jack carefully, ignoring his complaints and sitting him neatly in his lap, forcing him to  _ sit  _ on the knot inside him. Jack guessed that this is what sitting on a doorknob might feel like, if he was ever inclined to test it out.

Chase ran his hands down Jack’s thighs, brushing away dirt and sticks. “Had to be clever.” He pressed his cheek to Jack’s shoulder, eyes slipping closed. A hand laid itself on Jack’s stomach, running along the soft pudge there and playing with it. “Going to have pretty pups with you.”

“Goddamn right you will,” Jack grunted out, leaning back against Chase. “You’re goddamn  _ right.  _ Prettiest pups you’re ever going to see, rich boy.” A kiss was placed to his shoulder. “Real, fucking,  _ pretty.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to the end of the chapter!
> 
> Song(s) for this fic:  
> Run Devil Run by Glamour Girls  
> Running From The Devil (feat. Cheesea) by District 78  
> Run by AWOLNATION
> 
>  
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
